jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Drużyna Astrid/Scenariusz
Czkawka: No i proszę. Bardzo udany patrol. Wyspa zupełnie bezpieczna. Aha. Znam to spojrzenie. Astrid: No bo zobacz. Gdzie Nocne Koszmary? Miały chyba stać na straży, co? Czuwać, ostrzegać. Gdzie one są? Czkawka: MIECZYK! Szpadka: O ta. Bomba. Tak jest. Pięknie, bracie. Idealnie. Bosko. Czkawka: Yy, cześć. Co porabiacie? Szpadka: A jak ci się, kolego, wydaje? Tresujemy smoki. Mieczyk: Myślałby kto, że taki bystry ten nasz Czkawka. Takie głupie pytania zadaje. Uważaj, bo przeżyjesz szok. Maluch gotowy? Łapy! Hahaha. Dobre. Aa, myślałeś pewnie, że poda łapę, bo wyciągnął łapę, a on te łapy w niebo. Czkawka: No jasne, żarcik przedni. Nie bardzo tylko wiem, do czego to ma się przydać. Mieczyk: Czekaj, zna inne sztuczki. Umie aportować majciochy. Astrid: Mieczyk, proszę cię, smoki to nie zabawki. Smoki mają tu czuwać nad naszym bezpieczeństwem. Mieczyk: Umie jeszcze dodawać. Wytupie łapskiem wynik, ale musi być zawsze 3. Czkawka: Mieczyk, Astrid ma rację. Z resztą macie już swoją zabaweczkę. Mieczyk: Eee… Astrid: Dagur mógłby tu sobie przycupnąć z całą flotą, a my byśmy nawet nie zauważyli, bo smoki, zamiast czuwać, tarzają się po ziemi. Sączysmark: Słoneczko, rozchmurz się, litości. Dagur nie ma bladego pojęcia gdzie jest nasza wyspa. Astrid: Ale się dowie. I jak nie zaczniecie traktować sprawy poważnie, wszyscy pożałujemy. Sączysmark: A mnie tam Dagur nie robi. Niech sobie przypływa z tą swoją flotą. Już my z Hakokłem urządzimy raj na ziemi. Śledzik: Ała. Czkawka: Jest coś? Co piszą? Śledzik: Piszą z Berk. I marnie to wygląda. Stoick: Synu, nareszcie jesteś. Czkawka: Kto wam to zrobił? Dagur? Stoick: Pojawili się i zniknęli. Zarzucili nas setkami płonących strzał. Parę chałup poszło z dymem. Astrid, tak mi przykro. Wasza chata… Myślę, że powinnaś tam… Pyskacz: Spokojnie, mała. Rodzice są cali. Byli akurat na wyścigach jaków. Przykro mi, w końcu dom to dom. Astrid: Pyskacz, gdyby byli w domu… Pyskacz: Nie kończ. Nie było ich. Wszystko się ułoży, mała. Zobaczysz. Odbudujemy chatę, będzie jak nowa. Stoick: No dobrze. Pożar opanowany. Sven, zaczynasz łatać ściany. Wiadro, spróbujesz posklejać dachy. Czkawka: Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka, będziecie im donosić jedzenie i wodę. Śledzik, ty i Sztusia zajmiecie się dźwiganiem. A ja rozejrzę się za Dagurem. Stoick: Powiem ci, dziwny to był atak. Jeden statek wystrzelił parę salw, a potem… odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął. Czkawka: Nie bardzo w stylu Dagura. Po co miałby was atakować? Stoick: A no właśnie. Czkawka: Ty wiesz co, tato? Znajdę go i spytam. Stoick: Popłynęli na północ. Tam bym zaczął szukać. Czkawka: Dobra. Lecimy. Ach. Cześć. Sztukamięs w porządku? Śledzik: Tak, zaraz się wyliże. Ciągłe starty i lądowania. Stópki jej się odparzyły. Czkawka: Aha. Aha. Stópki. Tak. A po Dagurze ani śladu. Nic w sumie dziwnego. Ma ponad dzień przewagi. Jak tam idą naprawy? Mieczyk: Piknie. Chaty, panie, jak nowe. Szpadka: No, wszyscy byli jacyś tacy wdzięczni. Patrz, dali nam jedzenie… Mieczyk: I meble. Meble też dali. W sensie stały sobie takie niczyje, to też wzięliśmy. Sven: Czkawka, ratuj nas, tragedia. Jacyś bandyci splądrowali chaty. Zabrali jedzenie, zabrali meble. Wszystkie biżuterie, kosztowności, cały dobytek. Szpadka: Paskudni złodzieje. O ludzie, ten świat schodzi na psy. Czkawka: Nic się nie martw, Sven. Na pewno wszystko się znajdzie. I to już niebawem. Jesteś! I jak rodzice? Astrid: Rodzice w porządku, ale nasz dom… dom mojego dzieciństwa… Nie ma domu. Sączysmark: Hej, smutna, gdybyś chciała się wypłakać. Aaa! Zabolało. Astrid: Dzięki, przyjacielu. Od razu… jakoś mi ulżyło. Sączysmark: Heh. Do usług. Od tego jestem. Czkawka: Dobra, słuchać mnie. Mówią, że Dagur popłyną na północ. Podejrzewamy, że zapuścił się po za Archipelag. Jutro, z samego rana, wracamy na Koniec Świata. Stamtąd będziemy go szukać. To tyle, lećcie już do domu. Wyśpijcie się. Czekaj, gdzie będziesz spać? Astrid: Nie wiem, pomyślałam, że może tutaj. Czkawka: Hehe, ale się śmiesznie składa. Też tu dzisiaj śpię. Astrid: Czemu? Masz swój dom, ciepłe łóżko… Czkawka: Taak, ale ten ojciec tak chrapie, ciumcia i parska. Koszmar. Oka nie da się zmrużyć. Śledzik: Hej, co ja słyszę? My ze Sztusią też tu śpimy. Jak za starych dobrych czasów. Sączysmark: Aaa, co tu się dzieje? Nocowanko sobie urządzacie? Nic bez nas, bez nas. Astrid: Jesteście kochani. To nawet… miłe całkiem. Stoick: Nie możesz spać? Astrid: Nie, jakoś nie bardzo. Stoick: Zastanawiasz się, co mogłaś zrobić, żeby ocalić dom? Nic nie mogłaś zrobić, mała. Nie zadręczaj się. Astrid: Wiem. Ja to wiem, naprawdę, ale gdzieś w głębi… Stoick: I tak się winisz. Mam rację, co? Skąd ja to znam? Jesteśmy wojownikami i chcemy chronić swoich. Astrid: Jest mi tak strasznie źle. Co ja mam zrobić? Stoick: Nic. Nie myśl. Po prostu jest jak jest. Pogódź się i zrób wszystko, żeby nigdy więcej coś takiego się nie powtórzyło. Astrid: Ach… Stoick: No chodź. Sprawdźmy co tam nad wodą. Czkawka: Cześć. Żyjesz? Spałaś w ogóle? Astrid: Tak średnio. Te wszystkie czarne myśli. Wiesz… Mieczyk: Czekaj, to my spaliśmy na ziemi, żeby jej było miło? Śledzik: Tak. Żeby nie czuła się sama. Mieczyk: Poważnie? A ja nic nie wiedziałem? Sączysmark: Ał. Ale się zastałem. O. Dzięki, brachu. Czkawka: Słuchaj, za godzinę wylatujemy. Pomogę ci z całym sprzętem. Astrid: Czekaj, ja nie lecę z wami. Nie wracam na Koniec Świata. Chcę zostać tutaj, na Berk. Czkawka: Co? Yy… Czekaj. Jak to? Jak to chcesz zostać? Od kiedy? Dlaczego? Astrid: Wiesz, nie mogłam spać, rozmawiałam z twoim ojcem i… Stoick: Jesteśmy wojownikami. Mamy obowiązki. Astrid: Berk samo się nie obroni. Nie rozumiesz? Ja muszę zostać. Czkawka: Serio? Jeden smok? Jeden więcej? Jaka to różnica? Astrid: Jeden żadna. Dlatego zostanę i wytrenuję nowych jeźdźców. Czkawka: Co? Astrid: Takich zapasowych. Wsparcie, rozumiesz? Tylko na wszelki wypadek. Czkawka: Astrid, to… nawet genialny pomysł. Sączysmark: Państwo wybaczą, doszła do mych uszu ważna rozmowa… a może dlatego, że podsłuchiwałem. Gdybyś potrzebowała, no wiesz, wybitnych trenerów, masz mnie i bierz. Moi szanowni uczniowie będą wstanie przewidzieć każdy smoczy ruch jak w szachach. Choć nie wiem co to szachy i jak w nie grać. Wy czujecie o co… aaa! Szach mat. Astrid: Urocza propozycja, ale wielkie dzięki. Sama będę ich trenować. Zrozum, ja muszę. To jest moja misja. Czkawka: Jasne. Zmiana planów. Sączysmark, bliźniaki, Śledzik, lecicie na północ, szukać Dagura. Jak nie znajdziecie, odpoczywacie i szukacie dalej. Astrid: Czkawka, chyba powiedziałam, że ja będę trenować nowych. Ja, nie ty. Czkawka: Przycupnę sobie cichutko na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Dagur wrócił czy coś. Nie będziemy ci przeszkadzać, prawda, mordko? Astrid: No niech ci będzie. Po za tym w ogóle nie wiadomo, czy ktoś się zgłosi do tej nowej drużyny. Wiking: Ja na ochotnika. Czkawka: Niezły tłumek. Mieczyk: Ta. Te nieopierzone lica. Głowy pełne marzeń. Marzeń, które przysną w ciągu kilku chwil. Czkawka, też byliśmy kiedyś młodzi. Śledzik: Hej, Sączysmark, a to nie twój ojciec? Sączysmark: Co? Czkawka, błagam, ja chcę zostać. Ale bym mu pokazał. O rany. Pomiatał, krzyczał, wytykał każdy błąd. Czkawka: Nie ma mowy. Wybacz. Sączysmark: Jesteś mi to winien! Świat mi jest to winien! SPRAWIEDLIWOŚCI! SPRAWIEDLIWOŚCI! Czkawka: Dobra, szykujcie się. Astrid ma swoją robotę, a my swoją. Lecimy. Astrid: Witam. A więc chcecie latać na smokach, tak? Bo fajnie to wygląda, tak? Ale nie będzie fajnie. To ciężka i niebezpieczna robota. Sączyślin: Hahahahaha. Niebezpieczna? Niebezpieczeństwo to moje drugie i trzecie imię, panienko. Astrid: Tak? Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Wichura, prezentuj kolce. Teraz ty. Sączyślin: Aa… Chwila. Się muszę… eee… rozciągnąć. Głupio by się było na dzień dobry uszkodzić. Co? Astrid: Ktoś chętny? Ty? Ty? No dobrze, miło że zostaliście. Chcielibyście pewnie poznać wasze smoki. Gustaw: Dawać smoki! Gruby: Jasne. Astrid: Proszę bardzo. Dla ciebie Zmiennoskrzydły. Dla Gothi będzie Gronkiel. Gustaw: Hahahaha. Astrid: Z czego się śmiejemy? Ale numer, trafił ci się Miotłozgon. Gustaw: Ech… Astrid: Latanie w szyku może wam ocalić życie. Jak najłatwiej zmylić wroga? Proszę. Szyk liniowy, na przykład. Jeden za drugim i każdy jest kryty, albo… Gratuluje kolego Wiadro, przez ciebie wszyscy zginęliśmy. Wiadro: Przepraszam, nie chciałem. Astrid: Spocznij i 20 pompek. Wiadro: Yy… Raz… Yyy… Sączysmark: Dobra, ja się poddaję. Morze puste, zero Dagura. Możemy wracać do domu? Jestem głodny! Mieczyk: Ja też. Ile można wypatrywać? Przecież to nie ludzkie. Dagur: A ja tu czekam. Bestial: Na podstawie obserwacji swoich i cudzych, panie, podejrzewam, że ich baza znajduję się gdzieś tutaj. Dagur: mój mały Czkawka. Wielkie miękkie serce, ale pusta głowa. Oj, czułem, że mój mały ataczek na Berk wypłoszy te słodkie jaszczureczki z norki. A ty mówiłeś, że to błąd. Bestial: O, panie, nie przypominam sobie. Chociaż kto wiem, może to moje słowa. Dagur: Uhuhu. Pętla się zaciska. Hahahahaha. Niech się szykują. Będziemy przeczesywać ten obszar dzień i noc. Astrid: Dobra, powtarzać za mną: To jest mój smok i choć wygląda jak inne, jest tylko mój. Drużyna: To jest mój smok i choć wygląda jak inne, jest tylko mój. Astrid: nie słyszę was! Drużyna: To jest mój smok i choć wygląda jak inne, jest tylko mój! Astrid: Nadal was nie słyszę. Drużyna: To jest mój smok i choć wygląda jak inne, jest tylko mój!! Astrid: Spocznij i 20 pompek. Śledzik: No i jak tam? Ruszamy się, co? Trzeba szukać Dagura. Mieczyk: No chodź, chodź, chodź, chodź. Tak jest, dobry smoczek. Wybacz, ja niestety nie mogę, prowadzę badania. Śledzik: Znowu? Przecież miałeś się odczepić od Nocnych Koszmarów, Mieczyk. Opanuj się, masz już swojego zwierzaka. Mieczyk: Wiem, że się tam boczysz. Słyszę te twoje kurze piórka. Nie wtrącaj się. Śledzik: Koszmary mają stać na czatach. Mieczyk: Serio? To czemu tak genialnie aportują, co? Leżeć! Śledzik: Sztusia! No dobra, jak chcecie. Lecimy sami, bez was. Mieczyk: Miłego! Astrid: Dzisiejsze ćwiczenia wyglądają tak: najpierw nur, potem unikamy strzał nieprzyjaciela, a na koniec atakujemy tarczę. Patrzcie. Dawaj. Sączyślin: Giń, tarczo, giń. Astrid: Dwója. Sączyślin: Co? Ty sobie chyba żartujesz. Czkawka: Pięknie! Gothi poleciała po bandzie. Astrid: Dwója! Jeźdźcy Smoków latają na smokach. Nie pod, nie obok, na smokach. Wiadro: Co jest? Aaa! Gruby: Aaa! Astrid: Dwója! Czkawka: Ale ty jesteś. Trafili w tarcze? Trafili. Astrid: Oszustwo. Dwója. Czkawka: Co ona taka ostra? Gustaw: Jedziemy! O, Gustawie! Astrid: Phi. Miałeś farta. Jeszcze raz! Gustaw: Hej! Tak nie można! Astrid: Element zaskoczenia. Kluczowy w każdej bitwie. Ląduj i 20 pompek, reszta, zsiadamy ze smoków i zaczynamy od początku. Czkawka: Widziałeś mordko? Jakby jej zależało, żeby nie dali rady. Astrid: Kto chce mnie jeszcze rozczarować? Czkawka: W tym tempie nie wytresuje nowych jeźdźców. Ha… Sączysmark: 1, 2, 3… Czkawka: Co znowu przeskrobał? Sączyślin: …4… Astrid: Jest ojcem Sączysmarka. Sączyślin: …5… Czkawka: Jego wina. Sączyślin: …6, 7, 8… Czkawka: Możemy pogadać? Sączyślin: …9… Astrid: Bardzo chętnie, ale jestem zajęta. Sączyślin: …10 i 11. I co? I jadę dalej… Czkawka: Posłuchaj, wiem co kombinujesz. Sączyślin: …21, 22… Astrid: Serio? To mów co kombinuję. Sączyślin: … 23, 24… Czkawka: Strasznie ich gnębisz. Jesteś trochę okrutna. Widziałem jak potraktowałaś Gustawa. Sączyślin: …25, 26, 27, 28, 29… Astrid: Bo przesunęłam tarcze? Serio? Próbuję ich tylko czegoś nauczyć. Sączyślin: …30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37… Czkawka: Nie, ty po prostu chcesz żeby im nie wyszło. Chcesz mieć wymówkę, żeby zostać na Berk. No Astrid, ja widzę co się dzieje. Sączyślin: …38… 45… Astrid: Nic nie widzisz, bo… nic się nie dzieje. Sączyślin: …46… Czkawka: Proszę cię. Ja to rozumiem. Chcesz zostać i chronić rodziców. W porządku, ale nie jesteś w stanie być przy nich bez przerwy do końca życia, zrozum. Sączyślin: …47, 48, 49… Ach… Uch… Ach… Czkawka: Przemyśl to, proszę cię. Wracamy na Koniec Świata, może udało im się znaleźć Dagura. Za parę dni wrócę i może… może wtedy pogadamy. Sączyślin: 100, 11 i 15. Czkawka: O masz! Dagur: Ognia! Hahaha. Czkawka: Czyli Dagur nas znalazł. No to mamy problem. Bestial: Ognia! Śledzik: Czkawka! Czkawka: W porządku? Wszyscy cali? Śledzik: Sztusia dostała w skrzydło. Za parę dni wyzdrowieje. Sączysmark: Wzięli nas z zaskoczenia, zaatakowali za nim się zorientowaliśmy. Gdyby Nocne Koszmary czuwały, zamiast… Mieczyk: Hej, hej. Zwalaj wszystko na bliźniaki. Jasne, bo czemu by nie. Czkawka: Musimy się bronić! Szpadka: Próbowaliśmy. Średnio nam to wyszło. Sączysmark: Nie widzisz? Jesteśmy w pułapce. Śledzik: Dagur ma z tuzin łodzi. Mieczyk: I taką, słuchaj, katapultę, że może wystrzelić na raz ze 20 strzał. Robi wrażenie, skubana. Chciałbym taką. Myślisz, że Dagur odda? Czkawka: Weźcie się w garść, proszę. To jest nasz dom. I będziemy go bronić. Dobra, myśleć. Co mamy my, czego nie mają oni. Śledzik: Jesteśmy na wyżynie. Czkawka: Zgoda. Sączysmark: Mamy dach, oni nie. Szpadka: I zapasy? Mieczyk: No i my mamy smoki. Czkawka: To akurat dość oczywiste, ale dzięki, że przypomniałeś. Poślę Straszliwca na Berk, niech przyślą wsparcie. A na razie… spróbujmy się nie poddać. Astrid: nie cała walka toczy się w powietrzu. Dzisiaj poćwiczymy sobie perfekcyjne lądowanie. O właśnie. Stoick: Astrid. Czkawka przysłał nam Straszliwca. Dagur zaatakował Koniec Świata. Astrid: Ile ma łodzi? Stoick: Co najmniej z tuzin. Astrid: Hoh, marne szanse. Sączyślin: To może my wyrównamy? Gustaw: Też chcę lecieć. Astrid: Nawet mowy nie ma. Nie jesteście jeszcze gotowi. Zostaniecie na Berk. To rozkaz, jasne? Lecimy! Sączysmark: Dawaj, Hakokieł! A masz! Szpadka: Jest! Mieczyk: NIEEE! AAA! Nie poświęcimy żadnej kury. Berserk: Dobra… Cel! Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Dawaj plazmą! Dagur: To na tyle cię stać, przyjacielu?! Jak dla mnie coś ciut za mało! Wszystkie katapulty na…! Berserk: Smoki! Nadlatują, panie! Dagur: Nieproszeni goście? Jak się nie zaprasza, to się nie przychodzi. Sprzątnąć ich. Berserk: Tak jest! Stoick: Zajmie mi to niecałą minutkę. Berserk: Hehehehehe. Stoick: Może dwie. Czkawka: Tata! Szczerbatek, uważaj. Gustaw: Haa! Element zaskoczenia. Kluczowy w każdej bitwie. Sączyślin: Łuhuhuhu! Dagur: Co jest? Nowi Jeźdźcy? Astrid: A jak. Dagur: Oszukaństwo! Stoick: Ładny strzał, synu. Czkawka: Dobra. Poradzisz sobie. Stoick: Na nich! Sączyślin: Ognia! Berserk: Poddajcie się, bo zginiecie. Mieczyk: Łał, jakbyśmy patrzyli w lustro. Pięknie się starzejemy. Gruby: Och… Szpadka: No… Dagur: Aaaa! Bestial: Panie, rozniosą nas na strzępy. Musimy się wycofać. Dagur: No nie, dajcie spokój. Starucha?! Od kiedy staruchy latają na smokach?! Bestial: Panie. Dagur: Tak, no przecież wiem. Czkawka, jesteś oszust! I zawsze byłeś oszust! Astrid: Wszyscy, co do jednego, złamaliście rozkaz. Czyi to był pomysł? Przyznaj się i wystąp. Gustaw: Mój, proszę pani. Sączyślin: Nie, mój, proszę pani. Sven: Nie, bo mój. Wiadro: Nie, mój. Gruby: Mój. Astrid: Wystarczy. Dosyć tego, wstawać. Zachowaliście się nieodpowiedzialnie, bezmyślnie i nie tego was chyba uczyłam, prawda? Ale wykazaliście się odwagą i działaliście razem, jak drużyna. Więc pani i panowie, jestem bardzo dumna z naszych nowych jeźdźców. Gruby: Rany, widziałeś? Jest z nas dumna. Sven: Jest! Astrid: Gustaw, latałeś już trochę tu i tam, więc zostajesz liderem rezerwowej drużyny Jeźdźców Smoków. Gustaw: O? Tak! Gustaw! To ja! Astrid: Ja zostanę tu, na Końcu Świata. Nie jestem przecież w stanie bronić Berk sama, bez przerwy, do końca życia. Brawo, udowodniliście mi, że dacie sobie radę. Sączysmark: Spisali się naprawdę całkiem, całkiem. Jak na drużynę B. Czkawka: Drużyny B? Gdzie tam. Przecież to właśnie Drużyna A. A jak Astrid. Gustaw: Drużyna A? Fajnie. Gruby: Wiadro, słyszałeś? Jesteśmy „A”. Sączyślin: Mnie się podoba. Astrid: Ale jak tylko się dowiem, że się lenicie i pasiecie brzuchy, dobiorę wam się do skóry i podrę na strzępy. Gustaw: Jasne jak słońce na niebie. Drużyna A, zbiórka! Gruby: No nie no, Wiadro. Sączysmark: Tak szybko dorastają. Nie, kicia? Do usług. en::Team Astrid (transcript) Kategoria:Scenariusze